Theres darkness in the sun
by SunriseGalestorm
Summary: When celestia gets a visit from her brother how long can her sanity stay?
1. Chapter 1

Celestia sighed as she walked through the halls of a very lonely canterlot castle. No pony was up yet and luna was away. She walked past the library her flowing main was very messy due to the fact she had been too busy to brush it. And now she finely had some free time but she couldn't think of anything to do. She sighed as she stepped out side and walked around the garden hearing the birds sing. She sat down at the side of a lake and she used her magic to make the water turn into a pony and she made it run around for a while. "Princess your needed at the court." A deep voice came from behind celestia turned around and she saw none other than shining armour. "very well I shall be there in a moment." Celestial said with a clam tone as she stood up and started to walk to the court. She knew something had been going on in couldsdale with the weather factory acting up so it must have been about sorting that out. She sighed as she walked into the court room. Every pony looked rather shocked as for once in her life she looked a mess her usual neat flowing main was messed up and scruffy. Her crown wasn't on as well so she didn't look like her normal tidy regal self. She ignored every ponys odd looks as she took her seat.

A sky blue Pegasus with a light scruffy blonde main stood up a spoke. "as head nurse of all of the kingdom I have came to state that medical problems in the kingdom have gone up but 50% in the last year." Muttering broke out threw the silent crowd celestia started to take notes on what the Pegasus was saying. "we do not know what the cause of the increase of illness and wounds have increased. The hospital deparment are trying to do the best that we can to sort this out. We hope you all consider what I have said and that you will all help in some way. Thank you." The Pegasus nurse sat down as silence hit the room. A dark brown unicorn stood up. "As sky as just said it is true medical problems have gone up but 50% here at the medical research department are going to get to the bottom of what is going on."

A discussion broke out between everyone in the room. Celestia sighed as she put her head down on the cold mahogany desk. The discussion kept going between everyone but celestia she was listing but didn't put to much in to the discussion. There was a lot on her mind with Luna being away she didn't have any pony to talk to. And she couldn't get her mind of her brother sombra…..she knew he was gone after the crystal empire but since about 4 weeks ago she kept having dreams about him. The dreams were as if he was trying to tell her something but she never got told she bolted awake before he said anything.

"Princess what are your thoughts on this matter?" a dark purple Pegasus said looking at celestia. Celestia looked up at the Pegasus and she nodded. " Yes. I will provide funds for you to continue your research on what has been going on and I will come check some of the hospitals as soon as I can." Every one mutterd in agreement as a white Pegasus with a curly blonde main stood up. "The weather factory has been playing up right now we do not know what is going on but we are working on it weather shall be sorted out soon." She said and sat down. Celestia nodded. "Very well." She stood up and walked out of the room stumbling a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking along the corridors of the castle she could hear the faint echo of the others talking in the conference room…there was so much on her mind right now. She had no clue how to deal with what was going on.

Her head was hurting so much. She had to keep her mind of what was going on. She knew if she fell asleep she would have that same dreem. She couldn't risk it. She felt like she was losing grip of what was going on.

At last Celestia found something to do. She thought that she might as well go see if she got any letters from her faithfulll student and new princess Twilight Sparkle. She hadn't heard anything from her for a while and she was getting a tad worried.

She trotted down the pure sparkling white glistening corridors of her castle walking to the throne room. Carefully she opend the door with magic. She frowned. The room was pitch black. Some pony must of turned of the lights.

Turing on the lights she saw the room was filled with banners, streamers and balloons. She gasped just then every pony jumped out from around the room. `SURPRISE!` they all yelled. Then celestias face went from confusion to a smile. She had forgot that today was her birthday.

She smiled as saw her faithful student and princess twilight sparkle. She walked over to her and her friends. `Twilight sparkle it is so good to see you.` She said with a smile on her face. Twilight smiled and hugged the princess. `Ive missed you so much celestia.`

`Ive missed you to twilight.. And its nice to see your friends again.` she said looking at the 5 ponies next to them.

Pinkie pie bounced up and down.

`we knew that today was your birthday! So we arranged a birthday party just for you! Even luna helped!` she said in her bouncy happy tone.

Celestias ears pearked up. `Luna..Is she back allreddy?` she said in a happy tone.

`Yeah she is! ` pinkie pie said pointing to luna as she walked over.

`sister it is so good to see you again.` Luna said smiling.

Celestia smiled back at her sister. `I have missed you so much luna.`

Just then the doors of the throne room opened and every pony even celestia turned there heads. There in the door way was a tall dark shadowy figure of a unicorn. Celestia gasped…..

It….was..him


	3. Chapter 3

All the guards didn't do a thing. They just stood there watching. A small dark unicorn colt with a black flowing main and tail was walking towards celestia.

Celestia smiled. As the colt broke into a trot towards her.

She opened her arms and hugged him.

"Sombra…Ive missed you so much!"

Every pony in the room gasped as muttering broke out.

Sombra smiled. "Im so sorry."

"Its allright..Your back that's all that matters now." Celestia said putting her wing around him.

Sombra smiled a little bit. "I love you big sis."

Celestia smiled. "I love you to little bro…Say….do you want to catch up?"

Sombra just nodded showing a gleefull smile. He was so young and full of life. Just like he use to be. Before things changed. Before insanity took over him.

Celestia was so happy to have him back. This made her day a lot better. She missed him so much.

With out him or luna she pretty much had no pony. She felt as if her sanity was slowly draining, away from her self. Both of them broke the hug and began to walk out of the, room ignoring all the looks from the others.

She knew she must of looked so different to sombra. The last time she saw him her main was pink , she was pretty short as well.

Sombra let out a small chuckle. `wow sis you have changed so much!`

`I know…you haven't changed a bit.` she said smiling. They both walked through the halls of the castle. The only thing what was heard was the echo of them talking.

Both of them walked outside to the west castle court yard. `Its such a nice day. Isn't it big sis?` sombra said jumping up and down.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew she must of looked so different to sombra. The last time she saw him her main was pink , she was pretty short as well.

Sombra let out a small chuckle. `wow sis you have changed so much!`

`I know…you haven't changed a bit.` she said smiling. They both walked through the halls of the castle. The only thing what was heard was the echo of them talking.

Both of them walked outside to the west castle court yard. `Its such a nice day. Isn't it big sis?`sombra said jumping up and down.

Celestia smiled and she nodded. `It sure is…..` chuckling she looked at the sky.

Her coat now appeard to be slightly grey but it, hand not been noticed.  
Celestia opened her wings and she saw sombra frown. `No fair! Why is it that you and luna have wings and I don't! and you both have your cutie marks to!`

Celestia looked at him. `Perhaps you not reddy yet brother. You will get them when the time is right. I promise you will.`

`But not all ponys get there cutie mark.!` he protested to his older sister.

Tia sighed and crouched down.

`You will get yours in due time my brother. Do not lose hope or faith in your self.`

Sombra just nodded and kicked a rock into a near by pond.

Celestia frowned.

`Why don't I go take you for some ice cream? My treat.` She said smiling.

Sombra nodded and smiled. `Okay big sis.` He held out his hooves. Celestia smiled and she picked him up and put him onto her back.

`Lets get going.` She chuckled as she started to fly.

Sombra smiled as he put his hooves around celestia hugging him resting his head against her main.

Celestia chuckled as she saw ponies on the ground gasping in amazement. She was hardly seen out of the castle. Yet alone flying with out guards or any pony.


	5. Chapter 5

Celestia`s eyes had filled with tears. Her brother. Her brother who she loved he just….Hit her….Why did he do that? He just snapped! He was always so calm. He never snapped like that. What made him be like that.

She bit her lip as her ears drooped and her bright pink flowing main covered her eyes. "That's what I thought." He hissed trotting off.

Celestia sighed as she held back her tears, she wanted to say something but there were no words. Walking the other way thoughts had began to flood her mind. Why did he just snap? They were always so close…Closer than any pony… Soon she was lost in her thoughts.

Her younger brother was always so quite kind and care free….But today he was so different from his normal self. As if he was a whole knew pony. She still wanted to know why he hit,her but she had not the courage to even ask. Yet as a new and upcoming soon to be princess she knew she had to , toughen up for her own good.

She had now enterd the castle and all that could be heard, was the small tapping of her gold shoses. If she was to be honest she hated her life as a princess and none the less just wanted to be a normal pony who would, for once just fit in with life. But no. Life is a cruel place.

She had to be a princess didn't she? Life had to of chosen her out of every pony. All she wanted to do was be normal , she wanted to be close to sombra…But NO….He had started to be neglectful of her and her feelings of sibling-hood. Everything seemed to of just been falling apart….crumbling infront of her….

Carefully she opened her bedroom door. She gasped and tensed up. He was just standing there…


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey sis are you okay?" Celestia was snapped out of her trance by the small gray unicorn colt next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Sombra." She softly smiled despite her thoughts on what happened back then.. Her mind was all over the place….She never did think that she would be side by side with him now.

Sombra giggled slightly taking a bite of his flake from the icecream. "This is really good sis. You sure ya don't want one?"

Celestia shook her head and chuckled. "I can't eat any ice cream ive had to much cake over the past thousand years."

Sombra chuckled but frowned. "Oh is that to make up for the fact Discord dumped you before you turned him to stone?"

Celestia blinked and stood up. "I said to NEVER talk about that Sombra!" She declared angrily, getting a few odd looks from different poines around the room.  
Sombra ears instantly drooped. He forgot about that…he didn't mean to.

Celestial looked at him not saying a word and with that she stormed out of the room.

Sombra jumped up from his seat running after his older sister. "Celestia wait!" The older mare just ignored him as he walked had broke into a run.


End file.
